Living organisms are full of electrical signals which produce electromagnetic waves in a broad frequency (wavelength) range. These electromagnetic waves arise from electrical activity within the organism, such as metabolic respiration, nerve impulses, muscle contractions, piezoelectric effects of bone and skin, brain activity, and therefore reflect the physiological condition and emotional state of the organism. According to oriental philosophies, illness is believed to be the result of a lack of or imbalance in the “energy field” in and around the body and can be observed by examining the field. Body electric signals and electromagnetic fields can be measured and analyzed non-invasively through the use of various techniques.
For example, the measurements of electromagnetic radiation produced by the brain can lead to an understanding of the mechanisms of functioning, perception and sensory response (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,648 to Nadel).
Thermal analysis has been used as a medical diagnostic technique for years. It is well understood that higher temperatures exist near injuries than in surrounding tissue. Thermal imaging can be conducted by contacting thermal sensors or by infrared sensitive cameras.
A method and system for monitoring the physiological and emotional state, and the changes in the physiological and emotional state, of a living organism by means of the electromagnetic emissions of the organism are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,142 to Farmer et al. The system described by Farmer et al for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes utilizes a coil of conductive material for sensing magnetic fields originating from an organism in the low frequency range of 0.1 Hz to 30 Hz.
A number of techniques have been developed for the application of electromagnetic radiation for treatment or health benefit purposes.
For example, European Patent No. 0 447 568 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,409 to Lobarev et al describe an apparatus for therapy by microwave resonance. The apparatus employs the millimeter wavelength band that corresponds to the frequency range of 25 GHz to 180 GHz for applying to biologically active patient's body points in the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,791 to Sit'ko describes a method of treating the patient by applying electromagnetic radiation in the microwave frequency range to a set of biologically active points. The frequency and power of the radiation applied are varied in the ranges of 52 GHz to 62 GHz and 10−20 W/Hz·cm2 to 10−10 W/Hz·cm2, respectively, so as to determine a frequency and power level which promote a steady response reaction of the patient in the desired area of treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,604 to Azure et al describes a method for the therapeutic treatment of diseased cells in a patient. An electromagnetic field is generated and the patient exposed to the electromagnetic field. The electromagnetic field may be a pulsed electromagnetic field and may be used for the treatment of a patient having AIDS. The method may also comprise exposing the patient to an electromagnetic field having frequencies in a visible spectrum in combination with an electromagnetic field having frequencies not in the visible spectrum (up to 2 GHz), such as may be useful to treat a variety of conditions.